


biological determination

by Razo



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen, Issue Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razo/pseuds/Razo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon Sadi and the Warlord that wasn't. Or was. Or--damn, he needs a drink. Ruling a territory came with all sorts of unexpected little adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

this is being edited


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daemon is out of his depth.

this is being edited


End file.
